


Fluffle of Plunnies

by YamiAlex



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga), 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins, 鬼灯の冷徹 | Hoozuki no Reitetsu
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Gen, Hell, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Romance, Story Idea Dump, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAlex/pseuds/YamiAlex
Summary: A collection of my story ideas for all my different fandoms, ranging from anime & manga to games, and books. Ideas may or may not be turned into full fanfics, depending on my inspiration, time, and how many people want me to make a certain idea into a full story.





	1. Fatherhood (Nicolas Brown)

**Author's Note:**

> During your last day at Ergastulum, your friends somehow talked you into going to a bar and partying the night away. (Name) who was always the high achiever and had no time for anything other than trying to become the doctor she always wanted to be did not expect to wake up in a room that wasn't hers and a man she didn't even know. After quickly leaving the premises along with the sleeping man, she thought it was the end of that until another surprise comes up in the form of her son. It's been years since she'd last been in the city and now she's back with her son to stay there for good, but what's she going to do when she does end up meeting her child's father?

“Mama? Tell me again why we’re gonna stay at Erga-ga-gaschulum?”

“It’s Ergastulum, sweetie and it’s because of mama’s work that we have to stay here for a while. You know that my work means I have to help anyone who’s sick or has ouchies, right?”

“Uh-huh! Because it’s the right thing to do!” A toothy smile was sent your way as their owner’s cherubic face lit up.

“That’s right! And since it’s a new place, don’t let go of my hand, alright? If you’re a good boy I’ll cook your favorite food” You returned his smile with one of your own as you patted the soft tufts of raven hair atop your son’s head.

Never did you expect that you’d have your own child until you were at least in your 30’s because of how focused you were on becoming a doctor, but looking at those large (Eye Color) orbs looking back at you and the smile that accompanied it made you realize that you wouldn’t trade your son for anything in the world.

“Now come on, Tsukki. We shouldn’t make Dr. Theo wait any longer than he already has for us”

* * *

 

“Now what’s a kid like you doing in Ergastulum of all places and alone at that? Don’t you know that it’s dangerous going off on your own without your parents? You’re just lucky that I happened to pass by or else those guys might have gotten you”

Worick sighed as he ran a hand through messy blond locks, his lone blue eye gazing downwards at the wayward child he managed to encounter on his way to Dr. Theo’s to meet up with Nicolas after the Twilight had once again gotten himself banged up pretty badly during a previous job.

“Mama said not to talk to strangers, but…you saved me so that means you’re not one anymore. So…thanks, mister!” The young boy’s lips tilted upwards into a thankful grin and for a moment the Handyman swore that he reminded him of someone, but as to who it was…he couldn’t really tell at the moment.

* * *

 

“Are you my papa?”

Nicolas felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown at him as he stared at the little boy who, now that he actually took a moment to look at him closely, looked so much like the younger version of himself.

A younger version of himself that had not been exposed to the cruel world he’d been introduced to at such a young age.

He was a father.

He, Nicholas Brown, A Rank Twilight had fathered a child whom he had no knowledge of for the past five years.


	2. Treasure (Ban)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're used to having everything you love always being taken from you, it's only natural to fight tooth and nail to keep what you have left, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tell me in the comments if you guys want me to continue any of these stories and make them into a real fanfic XD

Everyone is born into this world for a reason.

Some are born to become rulers that will lead their kingdoms to great heights, some are born to be revolutionists who fight to make a change in the system that rules the people, while others become gallant knights or wise masters.

However, not everyone is born for greatness nor do they need to.

Sometimes, being born to love and care for your precious people is more than enough.

Besides, what’s the use of greatness or wealth when you have no one to share it with?

Ban, or Undead Ban as he’s commonly known by most folk in the kingdom believes that he has no reason to live anymore.

Not after the untimely death of the only person who made him feel like he was not alone.

That his reason for being born into this world was to keep losing all he holds dear to his heart.

_Elaine..._

Perhaps it was the whims of a goddess or simply a twist of fate, but who knew that all it would take to change his mind was a pair of (Eye Color) doe eyes?

Of a smile that was able to light up any room?

Or unwavering kindness and gentleness that was able to touch even the most hardened heart?

Ban didn’t expect things would turn out like this, but he’d be damned if anyone took HER away from him.

She was his to protect, his to care for, his to cherish, and his to hoard.

She was his treasure, plain and simple.

He wasn’t the sin of Greed for no reason after all.


	3. Sennen no Ai (Hozuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the chief aide of the Great King Enma did not pass away from the mundane world without making a single friend to remember him. More than a millennium later, their paths finally cross once again, but has the sands of time eroded the bond they used to share or had it only made it stronger? You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

_Long ago, in a small village that resided deep within the mountains, lived a young boy with no family to call his own. He was orphaned long before he’d even managed to remember his parents’ faces, much less their name._

_He wandered from village to village for some time, never staying for too long because he never found anything that could or would convince him to stay. The boy would only stay long enough to rest his weary body and stock up on enough food to last him at least until he stumbled upon the next village._

_It was then that he happened upon the small village, albeit it was already a large one for people during that time, situated in the mountains._

_At first glance it was like every other village he’d found, with the same mistrustful and uncaring adults who either paid him no mind or outright ignored him. Not that he could blame them, because why would they bother themselves with an outsider child like him? As far as they were concerned, he was no better than the stray dogs that would wander in every now and then._

_That was until he met...HER._

_She was the young daughter of a farmer and she was his first and only friend._

_Was it perhaps the gods finally taking pity on him or was he just at the right place at the right time? He didn’t know, nor did he care because for the first time in his short life there was someone who cared about him._

_Honestly, he was perfectly fine with merely resting here and then once again go back to travelling, but then the little girl with eyes as warm as sunshine and smiles as pleasant as spring had to go and befriend him._

_As someone who owned nothing except the clothes on his back, it was only to be expected that he’d be possessive of the only thing he truly had in this life: his best friend._

_Although due to the ongoing dry spell some of the children had already died due to the lack of food so he didn’t have to worry about competition that much, but still one couldn’t be too careful._

_Alas, all good things must come to an end._

_The boy simply known in the village as Cho was sacrificed in order to appease the gods and bring forth rain on their barren lands._

_Had the little girl been at the village during that time instead of at the neighboring one to visit her grandparents then perhaps she would have saved him from his grim fate._

_While he did not resent the villagers for sacrificing him, seeing as he was the best candidate since he had no family to miss him, he was internally furious that they hadn’t at least waited until he got to say goodbye to her when she came back._

**_If there really was an afterlife then he was going to make them all suffer for the rest of eternity._ **

_And so, Cho was then turned into a full demon as three passing demon fire spirits merged together and went into his body before being lead to the afterlife by one of the tree spirits._

_As he made his way towards the dark cave that served as the entrance to Yomi, the boy-turned-demon looked behind him, gazing at the world he was going to leave behind. Especially the only person he’d deemed to care about and who cared for him just as much in return._

_“(Name) is going to be mad once she realizes what has happened to me...” He muttered to himself before continuing on his way towards the land of the dead._

* * *

 

“Excuse me, Hozuki-sama? King Enma’s important guest has arrived”

“Ah, please let them in promptly”

“Ooooh, we’re having a visitor today? Who is it, Hozuki-kun?”

Hozuki’s eye twitched as he fought the urge not to throw his club at the “Great King”, “Had you been listening to your schedule earlier you would have known that we are meeting with Ugajin-kami and his chief aide today, Enma-sama”

Gulping down the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, said king opted to just chuckle embarrassedly and rubbed the back of his neck so as not to gain the ire of his chief aide further.

“Ugajin-sama? You mean the god of fertility and harvests?”

“I-Is it really okay for us to stay here while you meet with one of the kami, Hozuki-sama?”

“Uwaaahhhh! I remember how popular he was back at Momotaro’s village when we still lived in the mundane world!”

“Shiro! Control yourself or else you’ll disgrace us in front of Ugajin-sama!”

“Lurio’s right. We’re representing not just hell itself, but also Hozuki-sama so we must be at our best behavior”

With that, the three animals and two minions stood with their backs ramrod straight as they waited with baited breath for the large double doors to open.

Flower petals floated gently inside through the doors and their scent encompassed the room as the sound of slithering became evident.

Ugajin slithered inside the hall of judgement at a leisurely place, but it was the sound of footsteps following behind the elderly-looking god that received everyone’s full attention.

If the god before him held domain over harvests and fertility, then only one word could describe who could only be his aide.

Spring

Large (Eye Color) eyes shone and warmed him like sunshine, but her smile...

Her smile reminded him of a day spent underneath a cherry blossom tree during perfect weather.

For once, the cool-headed and unflappable Hozuki was at a loss for words, whispering her name under his breath as if it were a prayer only meant for God and his own ears.

“...(Name)...”


End file.
